Even In Other Universes, We Secure, Contain, and Protect
by Head Researcher Simulations
Summary: The SCP Foundation has found a portal that leads into the Splatoon world, an exploration of the world has been approved by the 05 Council. MTF Delta-17 (Crossers) were the unit chosen for this mission. What will they find? What will happen?
1. Addendum 4092-1

**A/N**

 **Alright, so this is my first ever fanfiction I've ever written. The idea and such were just created on the fly, took about 1-2 hours to complete this. Hope you enjoy.**

 **STORY INFORMATION/DETAILS**

 **MTF Delta-17 (Crossers)- An MTF unit that is from a detachment of MTF Zeta-9 (Mole Rats), they are specialized in the exploration, investigation, and containment of anomalous areas on the surface, and teleportation.**

 **SCP-4092: A Safe class SCP that houses a portal that takes objects to another world, as known as the "Splatoon" world.**

 **MTF Members (characters):**

 **Agent Reynolds: Scout**

 **Agent Wedos: Demolition Expert**

 **MTF Commander Latterson: Commander**

 **Agent Ian: Gunner**

 **Agent Koch: No specialization, all around soldier.**

* * *

"Mobile Task Force Unit Delta-17, you are clear to go through the portal." were the last words the expedition force heard before venturing into the bright purple portal, designated as SCP-4092, and meeting the world that awaited them.

The MTF unit were teleported onto a bridge, with an elevator sparkled with the colours of lime green and pink, with a pink ink-rail behind them.

"What the hell is this suppose to be? A paintball arena?" said one of the members.

"I don't know, but focus and stay cautious." Latterson replied.

The 5 man team began to move up as the elevator was mysteriously called up to the surface and the visible blue sky.

As the elevator moved up to the surface, the MTF saw the surface, which wasn't the apocalyptic wasteland they thought was gonna appear, but there stood an elegant ocean, with a city, a sunrise, and…. helicopters surrounding their position?

The unit quickly drew their weapons to fight a potential hostile force, but they didn't seem to fire or respond to the team standing on top of the surface they stood on.

Instead, they heard a robotic voice, who's name is apparently "Commander Tartar" and how he talks of his disappointment of the species that lived here, his plan to eradicate the world to put a "worthy" replacement in their place, and how he will "spread the knowledge of humanity".

This speech that Tartar gave perplexed the MTF as they processed the information going through their head, but it all stopped when Command radioed something that meant life, or death.

"Delta-17, we are currently detecting a large energy spurt, but the levels are up to a dangerous level, and soon enough it can go to the point where we have an XK-End Of The World Scenario on our damn hands. We need you to either return back, or try to neutralize the threat as soon as possible."

"You heard the man, we gotta do something now!" yelled Latterson.

"TAKE COVER THEY'RE SHOOTING AT US!" yelled one of the members, the team immediately took cover behind the blender shaped objects and saw a pink cylinder shaped object sticking out, but didn't explode.

"Did they fire a dud at us?" said Agent Koch

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here now." Latterson fixed his position to run for it.

But that changed as they heard explosions of…. Ink?

Agent Reynolds peeked and saw a woman with octopus hair, holding a weapon that shot out ink, and proceeded to shoot at the bombs to cover the place they were on, thats when he noticed the shape of the place they were standing on.

"We're standing on a statue sir, and the bombs seem to explode into ink, not gunpowder explosions I think!" yelled the peeking Reynolds.

"I think they're trying to stop the XK threat!" yelled Latterson.

"All Delta-17 personnel, I need you to assist these entities in destroying this statue, I have reasons to believe that this statue is the threat we need to stop." the commander commanded boldly.

In an instant, three of the team started to spread out onto the edges and fire at the hyper bombs that the Octoling couldn't reach, while the commander and Agent Wedos go into the statue again, this time through the door that stood on the top.

"Through here, be fast and follow my lead." said Latterson, raising his HK416 and turning on it's flashlight and leading his wingman.

The two were able to kick the door open and go into the same room as the menace called Tartar.

"That's him, open fire!" yelled the commander.

Streams of continuous gunfire erupts as Tartar falls to the ground, riddled up with bullet holes.

The two peek out of the eye sockets of the statue and saw the charging teal laser beam, which looked like the H.I.D Turret at Site 19.

"Get your C4 and any other remote detonated explosive out, we're gonna blow this damn place sky high." Latterson said, picking up a set of C4, and planting it.

* * *

 **Alright, so that is the first chapter of this story. I will try to integrate the other Splatoon characters in the next chapters I will try to complete, which is probably next week. I don't even know.**


	2. GOI-1115

**Alright, this might be a surprise Im doing this really early, and that this is a very bad idea, given I should've been working on school shit for the time I've been working on this, but the absolute eagerness to do something like this take over. But with all that out of the way, I hope y'all enjoy Chapter 2.**

* * *

The three MTF operatives on the surface occasionally fired on the hyper bombs that the Octoling Girl missed, including the one by them, until Agent Reynolds spotted a robotic figure appear and skate on the same ink rails that the woman was on. The figure then began to open fire with a strange teal coloured ink at the Octoling.

"Incoming hostile entity behind the friendly, open fire!" yelled Reynolds.

Agent Koch was able to aim his HK417 and put a good few 7.62 NATO bullets into the robot, effectively disabling it and making it fall into the ocean.

"He's down for the count!" yelled Koch as he loaded another magazine into his battle rifle.

Just then, Agent Ian yelled, "Multiple hostiles behind us, ARGH FUCK!" as he put a knife into what seems to be a replica of the figure from before.

The three agents were hiding in cover, popping shots off that kept them away, Agent Koch was able to radio the commander to get back up here, and to hold off until Latterson and Wedos were there.

* * *

"We gotta go now, we only have 2 minutes until the C4 explodes, and our boys up there are being attacked by some robots." said Commander Latterson.

"Yes sir." was all what Agent Wedos said, before planting one more patch of C4 and standing up to go back.

 **1:30 Left Until Detonation**

The two were able to rendezvous on top, and with the element of surprise, was able to take down the 6 robots firing on the positions of his other men.

But that's when Latterson noticed something…

"Wait a second… this looks very **similar**."

They symbol was a little bit scratched out, but he could make out an eagle and a circle, but the center seems to be missing.

But he went out of his trance once Wedos bugged him to move along.

 **1 Minute Left Until Detonation**

The team reunited, but Wedos immediately informs them of the C4 that's about to go off, and to go get their parachute gear ready. At the same time, sound of launching was heard, and the Octoling Girl was seen launching back to the helicopter.

 **30 Seconds Left Until Detonation**

The Octoling known as Agent 8 went back to where everyone she knew was, the five figures on-top of the statue that helped her intrigued her, but it wasn't the time to wonder, or to say her thanks to them for protecting her, as Commander Tartar stood up, with holes inside of him, and said in an intimidating tone, "Number 10,008, I am impressed, but your friends that have Human weapons & technology and their organization impressed me the most, but it no longer matters. As every single of you will be part of the new world, **my new world**. But this can only be achieved after I destroy the pathetic shithole excuse of a city down there. Farewell 10,008."

This only intrigued Eight some more, how the hell does this machine know what Human technology looks like, and just what are those figures on top of the statue?

 **15 Seconds Until Detonation**

"Alright everyone, are we ready to get the fuck out of here!? This guy is crazy as hell and I can't wait for the C4 to explode." said Latterson.

"Hell yeah we are sir!" responded the rest of the team.

Commander Latterson noticed the H.I.D like device charging up, "Alright team, on my mark, we jump and land over there!" as he points to a harbor that is empty.

 **10 Seconds Left Until Detonation**

Pearl jumped down near Eight, and patted her on the back, now to Eight, it is all up to Pearl to save the world.

"Great work, Eight-I got it from here."

"VOCAL CORDS READY!"

" **AYO STATUE!** "

Pearl pulls out a Killer Wail, outfitted with cosmetic and other changes, which make it much more powerful than before.

 **5 Seconds Left Until Detonation**

" **BOOOYAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

This is all what the MTF unit heard after they jumped off the statue and parachuted after.

"Bloody hell, is this a food colouring leak gone wrong or shit?" said Agent Ian

"I don't even know, but I know I am getting away from that." replied Agent Koch

"Damn right." said Commander Latterson

 **1 Second Before Detonation**

The Killer Wail is just desperately clinging to go against the beam of the laser, but Agent 8 was just concerned with something else.

Agent 8 just saw the five figures latching on what seems to be an item for each of them that slows their descent, she sees them landing near an empty harbor, she wants to know who they are, what they are, what are their intentions, and are they a foe, or a friend?

But she snapped out of her trance once she heard an explosion.

 ***BOOM***

A loud booming sound was heard, when Eight faced the area the explosion came from, she saw the Killer Wail out, with the statue in a pink, but with it's nostrils in shambles, and the laser beam that could've ended the world in pieces. Some of it is in the water, and some of it is just latching on to the remains of the pink-concrete coloured statue.

She was relieved, happy to know she can try to live in Inkopolis, but a final message by Tartar was given out.

"You sentient seafood were just lucky…. damn you **Foundation** dogs, even when your kind goes extinct. You still go on your delusions, you will **never** **keep normalcy** , you can **Secure Contain Protect** all you want. But one day, you will fall."

"I am sorry, but I have failed my mission, **Anderson**."

* * *

 **I think I did my job well, I got Agent 8 & Pearl in the story. I'll plan for Chapter 3 to be more about the Splatoon characters. And yes my fellow SCP fans, I have included a lil' Group of Interest from the wiki into the story.**


	3. Start Of A New Timeline

**A/N Jesus Christ, I'd thought I would either lose interest in this or create this chapter next week, but when you have nothing to do, and you got a fuck ton of ideas for this story, it's really hard to resist. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and Happy Halloween for y'all. You can probably call this a Halloween miracle...**

* * *

 **After The Explosion….**

The MTF unit landed in a empty harbor, checking for any potential witnesses there, upon landing they immediately took their parachutes off and ran into a hidden area in the vast city of Inkopolis.

"Delta-17, are you there? We have tried to contact you for the past 3 minutes, what the hell happened?" the radio on Latterson blurted.

"We have successfully terminated the entities, and prevented an XK class scenario from happening, although I think some of them saw us." said the cautious Commander.

"However I don't know if we can handle them having the knowledge of our existence, I don't want to be responsible for a SK-Class dominance shift, or an LK-Class Species transmutation scenario or any other shit in our world." also said the Commander.

"Understood, either try to get back to the Site, or recon the area your in, it is appreciated if we can get more information on the inhabitants in 4092."

"Roger that."

The Commander called his men to the outside of the alleyway, looking around for any persons that could be watching them, he then pulls back and tells his men, "We are gonna stay here for a while, check your weapons and equipment, do not get spotted, and follow my lead."

The others checked their weapons and just simply nodded at Latterson, and they moved out.

* * *

It was a strange moment for Agent 8, all she knew at the moment was her new accompliances, and those five figures. Eight doesn't know why she can't get them off her head, she listened to Marina's tales of her immigrating from Octo Canyon to Inkopolis, she checked out Agent 3 who just woke up, and she even thought about her future life in Inkopolis, but she can't stop thinking about those men that were the heroes that saved the hero from danger.

"Hey Marina?" Eight asked suddenly.

"Yes Eight?" Marina said in a confused manner.

"Who were those people on top of the statue? They had weird gear I have never seen before, and I saw them going to Inkopolis while Pearl was fighting the Statue with the Wail." Eight explained.

"Come to think of it, didn't that telephone say about them being part of some **Foundation** , and how they were thought to be extinct?" Marina said.

"Yeah, but does that mean they aren't an Inkling or even an Octoling? That's certainly impossible for Humans to still be here, so it had to something else right?" Eight was pretty much scared at this point, who and what were these people?

"It's probably some vigilante force like the Squidbeak Splatoon, and the telephone was spouting out random bullshit." Pearl said, cutting into the conversation.

"Pearl." Marina scorned.

"Sorry, forgot about that." said Pearl.

Eight then began to tap both of them on the shoulder to tell them her suggestion, "Can we start investigating on this? I'm really excited and scared at the same time to know who these guys are, but they probably can be valuable assets to the NSS if we can get them on our team."

"That sounds good Agent Eight." Cpt. Cuttlefish said, "I will assign Agent 3 to go with you on this mission, if they are being a nuisance, I'm sure she can help you win the fight. Marina can be the overseer of the mission, and Pearl can be extra support."

"For an old, out of touch person tryna get hip with the kids these days, you sure are a good tactician." Pearl said humorly and complimentary.

Cpt. Cuttlefish called Agent 3 to the group, and she hastily went to the Captains side, with a weapon in hand, and eyes on him.

"You will be helping the newest recruit on a mission, and also you are assigned with taking this recruit in like it's your child." order Cpt. Cuttlefish.

Agent 3 went wide eyed and spoke, "But, but, I can't do that, my room is too tight, and low on the financial scale."

"You don't need to worry, I will get my granddaughters to pay for the house you guys will choose to buy, and also pay for bills for 3 years." said Cuttlefish.

"I.. I… Just thank you sir." Agent 3 was speechless. She turned to Agent 8, held out her hand, and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Agent 3." Agent 8 shaked Three's hand and said, "Im Eight, thank you for letting me live in your home, and Inkopolis in general."

"Well speaking about Inkopolis, cut the chit-chat out girls, we're here!" Pearl yelled.

 **Now this is where the fun begins.**

* * *

 **Now this is where it's gonna start getting juicy bois, but Happy Halloween and see y'all later.**


	4. First Contact

**Yeah I don't work on this on the weekends lol, but anyways enjoy, and review, etc.**

* * *

The MTF unit moved through the area, mainly the quiet and empty ones, they slept during the day, and moved through the night. On the second day, they had to go or else a couple of children would spot them, after a good 10 minutes of running, they peek out of an alleyway. There they saw a huge green tower, shops, and hundreds of these squid/octopus and human like creature that they saw earlier.

"Fuck me, I think we're in the most populated area, this is the most activity we have ever seen here." said Reynolds.

"We really do need to be sneaky then, God knows what will happen if these people know of our existence." said Commander Latterson.

Then they heard gibberish of some kind, getting closer and closer.

"Guys, turn on translators and get ready to run." said Latterson.

The translators turn on.

"Hey, have you seen the new Splatfest theme?" said a female voice.

"Yeah, but it's really stupid, I mean why are we fighting over orange juice again?" said another female.

"I dunno, but let's go to the place and meet up with Cap and the others."

"Okay."

2 pairs of footsteps were heard coming closer to the alleyway the MTF team were in, the Commander had to quickly make a decision, fight or flight?

He then whispered to his men, "Climb the ladder and get the hell out of here now."

They all grouped up and climbed up the ladder at the same time, but when the first man was able to get to the ladder, they heard a female voice yell, "OH MY GOD THREE GET OVER HERE!"

The unit immediately climbed their way and the Commander immediately ordered, "Everyone split up into pairs, I'll go alone." Then they went into their 3 separate ways, jumping buildings and running through streets.

* * *

 **Agent 3 POV**

"OH MY GOD THREE GET OVER HERE!"

Agent 3 immediately ran to Agent 8's location and followed her as she climbs up the ladder.

"Eight what the hell happened?" asked Three, catching up with Eight.

"Those five are here! They split up into 3 different groups!" said Eight.

"Chase the lone one, we don't know the power of these guys." said Three.

"Alright, we gotta go to the left, lets go!" Three then pulled Eight with her.

The two agents were able to trail the black figure as he jumped through the buildings, and proceeded to rappel their way down to the ground. The agents chase them through the alleyways, and even through a street where a dozen or so saw the events transpire, while Three was able to radio the others to search for 4 targets in black armour running around Inkopolis.

After a good 30 seconds, Agent 3 yells, "Stop right there! We do not want to hurt you!"

The figure stops in his tracks, responds in a male like voice, "How will I trust you then?"

"I was with you when we defeated the statue, you didn't shoot at us, we probably couldn't have defeated Tartar without you. We also are like the same as you, we want to protect people."

"Tartars his name huh? You got me interested, all units, return to the alleyway, we got a lil' talk with some people."

"Eight you can put down the Octoshot now." Eight landed from the roof to near Three.

"Captain, tell Marina to stop hacking into the cameras, I think we got some interesting people here."

"So sir, just follow me and we can get there without unneeded attention, we're going to our base of operations."

* * *

 **MTF Unit POV**

Agent Koch stopped Ian and told him,"Turn back, Commander told us it's clear." Agent Koch said to Agent Ian. They proceed to trace their steps.

"The Commander said the area is clear, and to go back." Agent Reynolds said to Agent Wedos.

"Good, but we should keep our weapons ready, who knows if they did something to the Commander."

"That should be an instinct, Wedos." Ian said through the radio.

* * *

 **Commander Lattersons POV**

I hear the chatter between my men, going back to the alleyway that started the first contact between humans and these squid and octo human hybrids. I appear unarmed, but I loaded one of my two silenced FN Five-SeveN's incase they lied. Lets hope this isn't the case.

* * *

 **So, we finally got to the point where the MTF unit and the NSS meet up, I think it's a bit fast for my taste, but what do y'all think about this? Anyways, I'll see you guys later. Cheers.**


	5. Conflict & Introductions

**So, this is probably the chapter I took the most time on, and is the one with the most words, so enjoy!**

* * *

The unit was split up, but were going back to the alleyway they ran from just one minute after the Commander ordered them to split up. Agent Koch and Agent Ian were hastily pacing through the buildings and streets, avoiding detection from the locals. The two were notified of Commander Latterson and 2 entities that were referred to as SCP-4092-A and SCP-4092-B, which was based off their tentacle like hair. But the two were immediately interrupted after that by a sound of a splat bomb exploding, and the sight of a crowd running away from something or someone, while some stayed to fight with weapons that fired ink.

"Team, me and Ian might have to delay their arrival, multiple 4092 instances are running away from an area, explosions and ink like weapons are fired."

"Just stay there and hold out, me and Wedos also heard explosions and the ink being fired, we're coming to your location as we speak." Agent Reynolds responds over the radio.

"Me and the entities will provide recon, as apparently they got access to the camera systems." Commander Latterson said shorty after.

"You heard them Koch, lets have some fun." said Ian, checking his MK48 and making it locked and loaded, then climbing a ladder that lead to the roof of a building, Agent Koch followed him.

* * *

"Come on, jump down the manhole!" said 3.

"Jesus Christ, don't tell me you live in the sewers." said Latterson.

"We don't, but just go!" said 3, before her and 8 jumped down the manhole.

"This is gonna be a bumpy ride." Latterson said before putting down a rapel to pull himself up when needed, and jumping down the manhole, following the 2 agents.

Commander Latterson later popped out of the other side, greeting him with 8 beings looking at him, and a pretty beautiful landscape, then an old man with a wooden cane appeared.

"Now who might ya' be? Tell me in 10 seconds or I'll guarantee you a trip back home in a box." the old man said before drawing his cane like a rifle.

The MTF operative immediately drew his concealed Five-SeveN in response, the outpost being quiet, not a single peep was said for 5 seconds, and the others were scared of the outcome.

"You two! Please stop! We're supposed to talk things out, not fight! Captain put the damn Bamboozler down!" Agent 3 yelled, waving her 2 hands as a signal for the two to stop, while the other NSS agents were surprised of Threes sudden outburst and manners towards the Captain.

Latterson reluctantly holstered his pistol, and the Captain put down his Bamboozler as a cane.

"Well, if the youngster over there is correct, you're not here to fight are ya?" The Captain asked.

"That's correct, and you're the Captain of this lil' squad right? What's your name?" asked Latterson.

"I'm Captain Cuttlefish of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. I was a veteran, fighting in the Great Turf War, but now I am old and unfit to fight, so I function as the leader of this Splatoon." Cuttlefish responded.

The Captain then proceeded to introduce the 7 other members of the NSS, who they were, the Squidsisters, and each of the members specialties.

"Since you're supposedly an ally, I'll tell you who I am."

"I'm Commander Latterson of Mobile Task Force Unit Delta 17. My team was sent here to investigate what this world holds, and to see the species that live on this world, just like you."

"Anyways, with introductions done. I require that we watch the cameras for any activity." Latterson said.

"So about that, we may have a problem." Marina yells.

"What is it Marina?" 4 asked.

"The Octarians are attacking Inkopolis and innocent Inklings are getting captured or killed on sight!" Marina said.

"Wait a second, why are they falling and retreating over on the 3rd Avenue? I see no Inkstrikes or such taking them out." Callie asked.

"Commander, we cleared out an area of these things, they looked like the octopus people but not so friendly. Me and Wedos are advancing through the area to rendezvous with Ian and Koch." Agent Reynolds said, before two silhouettes of people wearing black tactical armour appeared.

"Yeah, we see you on the cameras, there's about 200 or so foot-mobiles attacking Ian & Koch, both too busy fighting to respond to the radio." Latterson said.

Agent 8 was intensely studying Latterson, whats this gear on him? What is that weapon with cool looking stuff on it? All the questions she wanted to ask about him, but the Captain interrupted her thought with an announcement.

"All Squidbeak Splatoon soldiers, you are being assigned to a mission, now I know you are working in a way that might expose us, but our job is to protect Inkopolis, even if it means public knowledge of us. Understood?"

The NSS Agents saluted, and prepared for deployment, while Latterson rappelled his way back to Inkopolis Square to rendezvous with his men.

* * *

Agent Ian was mowing down multiple Octarians and Octoling soldiers with his MK48, occasionally taking a few seconds to reload, with Agent Koch picking them off with his HK417 one by one, preventing the Octarian force to push through the weak Inkling defense, made up of teenagers with weapons they use in Turf War. The two agents were undetected by either the Inklings or Octolings as they rained lead into the battlefield.

Well it was easy for the operatives, until the Octolings started pushing up into the buildings, and the Inklings having to start their own offense on the buildings aswell.

"Javla Helvete…" Agent Ian said when he saw both sides going to the rooftops.

After that, they came under fire by Splat Bombs, Tenta Missiles, and various other ink weaponry. The missiles and bombs kept forcing the two out of their positions, but they were still able to fight back.

Koch was surrounded by several Splat Bombs and Tenta Missiles, while Ian was dealing with the Octolings and Octocopters harassing him. Koch was covered in the purple ink from the explosions, but kept on pushing forwards. Ian didn't notice the purple ink that covered him, the gun still firing in short bursts that take down 2-3 targets per burst.

The Inklings got on the roof later, and started firing on both the Octarians and MTF Operatives. Soon it became a shitstorm of Ink and gunfire, Koch and Ian were forced to get down to ground level to escape the rooftop skirmish, not knowing what will happen next.

* * *

 **At a Unknown Place**

An android walked into a room, with 13 shadowy figures sitting, the android sends a message, "Sir, we have spotted Foundation agents in the area."

One of the figures stand up, and speaks in a robotic voice, "They're still here huh? I thought waiting in the forest for that long would be enough for us to have our deserved free will, the GOC were ready for this weren't they?"

"Oh well, I want you to gather up 20 units of the Peregrine Series Humanoid Utility Droid (Military Model). I want you to kill all but one of them, the Commander of Foundation personnel. We can use them to find our way back to **Anderson**. We were close, but now without Gamma-13 stopping us, we can go forward with terminating Foundation personnel without repercussions from **Anderson**. Even if he's dead, the meat grinder of **Site 13** cannot stop us from making his cause true, and once we do that, we can truly return with **Anderson**. Nothing that the Global Occult Coalition or their puppets, the SCP Foundation that throw at us will stop us, we will succeed with our goal, we will **return to Anderson at all costs**."

* * *

 **So here we are, at the point where two timelines collide in the story, and if you're wondering why I call it timelines and not different franchises colliding together. I'd advise you to read SCP-1730, it can probably clear things up here, like why I brought in the GOC using the Foundation as their puppet, and Site 13.**

 **But anyways, I plan on introducing more SCP's from the wiki, and a plan to integrate the characteristics of the Splatoon Agents like Agent 3 and Agent 8, like probably dedicating a chapter to them or maybe another fanfiction. But right now, we just have to see when the NSS arrives to assist our MTF boys in trouble, and what will the remains of Andersons Robotic bring to the table.**

 **But anyways, see you guys later, and cheers.**


	6. The Forces Collide

**Damn, scratch what I said, THIS is the longest chapter as of now. But really, I spent a good 6 hours on this and i'm pretty happy with the results. We got our first actual fight in here, cool. Anyways, banter out of the way, hope y'all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Agent Koch and Agent Ian were pinned down in a ditch, in the area where the Octarians controlled it, they faced overwhelming attacks from all sides, with the hostiles getting closer and closer as the two operatives run out of manpower and supplies to keep fighting. It all depended on the arrival of the reinforcements to save them.

"We're pinned down and are facing overwhelming attacks from the hostiles, we're running low, send backup immediately!" Agent Koch said, before stabbing an Octobomber that went too close to him.

* * *

Agent Wedos and Agent Reynolds run past the empty avenue, they were able to clear the small Octarian force attacking and make them retreat. They were running to Agent Ian and Koch's position to assist them, until 5 robotic beings were running towards them. The one in the middle had a sword, the two between the middle wielded an M4A1 Carbine, the right farthest one had a Mcmillan TAC.50, and the final one had an XM214 Microgun as an arm.

"Oh fuck me, who are they?" Wedos asked, squinting his eyes to identify them.

"They don't look like Foundation, Command would've told us by now." Reynolds said.

The four with firearms raised their weapons, and the two MTF Operatives immediately took cover before they started firing.

"YEP, DEFINITELY NOT FOUNDATION!" Reynolds yelled.

Wedos threw a frag grenade to scramble them, with Reynolds popping up and to open fire on them with his SCAR-SSR, hitting some but not destroying them.

The androids kept the two pinned down behind some concrete, then the android with the sword went running towards the operatives positions, until Agent Wedos popped out for a split second, M79 Grenade Launcher loaded in hand, and fired.

The swordsmen android and the 40mm grenade collided, and ended with it exploding in pieces. One down, Four more to go.

Once the android died, the other four split up into groups of two, one was on the front, while two were flanking. However, Agent Reynolds saw one of them climbing onto the rooftops before they hid behind the debris, he then warned Wedos to get ready for a potential flank.

One of the androids with the M4A1 Carbine stopped firing, but loaded up his M203 Grenade Launcher, and began to fire multiple smoke grenades on the positions. But this left his friend with the Microgun open as he needed to let the gun cool down before it overheated. This let the MTF unit pop out, and they used their small arms to dispatch the gunner of the android group.

Agent Reynolds pulled out his Mark XIX Desert Eagle and emptied his entire magazine of .50 AE bullets in the second android defending the frontline of the area. They readied their SMG's and watched their 9 & 3 0'clock in anticipation for the last two, but after 30 seconds they mysteriously never showed up.

The two MTF Operatives decided to push to not waste time, and leave each other open for a 2v1 fight they couldn't win. The two were about 20 seconds away from Agent Ian and Kochs positions.

Reynolds checked the bodies of the androids, and the symbol on them struck him. "No way…. these are **SCP-1360** instances. Does that mean that **theres more of them**? What the fuck happened in this world? How does Andersons Robotics tie in about all of this? Is there more, like Chaos Insurgents or hell even GOC?" Reynolds kept on rambling about questions, until Wedos stopped him.

"I took a picture of the two SCP-1360 instances, we need to hurry now. We dunno where the last two 1360's went, but I think they're heading for the others." Wedos said.

"Shit! They probably did go for Ian and Koch!" Reynolds yelled, "We have to double time it now!" The two ran to where Ian and Koch was, hoping they weren't too late.

* * *

Agent Ian & Koch were just covered in pink ink, both very tired, but able to fight. They were attracting more than half of the attack force, and help the Inklings push through a small piece of the area inch by inch.

Ian gave up on using his MK48 that made him slower and susceptible to more enemy fire, he pulled out his M4A1 Carbine and started to run and gun with Koch beside him. They kept our ground against the Octarians until an explosion happened infront of them, knocking both operatives on the ground. Ian was knocked out, weapon infront of him. Koch was disoriented, but able to function.

Koch was able to perform a firefighters carry on Ian and run to the Inkling side, while drawing his USP Tactical and firing into the crowd.

That was until, Agent Koch was hit in the body by a bullet.

When the bullet impacted, Koch immediately let his grip go and fell to the ground with Ian. He held his left hand in the wound, and reloaded his USP. There was a little trench that he pushed himself and Ian in to protect themselves.

A squad of Octolings storm the trenches, easily spotting the two wounded operatives and pursuing them, Koch able to shoot and kill 3 of them before running out, and forced to use his knife. Which barely worked as he was immediately shot by a barrage of ink, limiting his vision and made it easy for more Octolings to go in and subdue the wounded operative.

That was when a spray of green ink appeared, and the Octarian forces were either wounded, or hid in the ditch with the two operatives. But as a string of hope appears, on the far left side of the trench he sees an android come in the ditch and executes 2 Octolings with 2 swift bullets to their heads, while another android comes in and lands near him, killing the Octarians jailers in there with little effort. The android near Koch had a TAC.50 and was scoping out the area with his sniper rifle, firing a few times before it was scouting out for targets. It then went to Koch, kneeled before him and looked him in the eyes.

This was his end, this had to be it, his days as an agent for the Foundation is over. The end was really him being killed in an exploration mission like hundreds of other MTF operatives, hell he doesn't even know who the robot facing him is, an SCP? A Chaos Insurgency project? It doesn't matter now.

As the SCP-1360 instance raised his TAC.50 to the hopeless agents head, he could see a bunch of green ink hit the android from behind, distracting it from executing him.

"I guess Lady Luck does shine on me…" said Koch.

Agent Koch, pumped by adrenaline piped up with a combat knife in his hands, and pushed the sniper to plant his face on the ground, Koch then repeatedly stabbed the android in the neck and head areas, while the other android with the M4A1 was shot by a familiar figure wearing a standard Foundation combat uniform, and jumped by multiple SCP-4092-A and -B instances with their ink guns. Koch looked behind him and saw Agent Reynolds and Agent Wedos clear out the Octarian forces with explosives and alot of gunfire. Koch looked back to the front and saw dozens of Inklings and even some Octolings walk through the battlefield, then Commander Latterson running to him.

"Jesus Christ, Koch, are you alright? We weren't able to contact you so we had to get over here as fast as we can." Latterson said with concern.

"Yeah, Ian is knocked out, and we had to fight through alot of these octopus people, and these androids and such. I'll be able to tell the whole story when I get better." said Koch.

"They're called Octarians." Agent 4 appeared, he had a serious look on his face.

"Thank you for being able to protect Inkopolis from them, we are considering making an alliance with you and your "Foundation"." Cpt. Cuttlefish appeared, getting infront of Four.

"But seriously though, how were you four able to stand against hundreds of these guys? You're just covered in their ink and you ain't dead yet." asked Agent 4.

"That's something we'll probably talk about when we get back to the outpost." said Latterson.

"Yeah can we go to this outpost, I'm just very tired and want to rest already." Agent Wedos abruptly said walking to the group.

"Yeah… I got some things to talk about, but we can probably explain everything when we get there." said Agent Reynolds.

"Fine, lets all go to the outpost, we're gonna be put on the news if we don't go now." said Latterson.

"Right, get your men and follow me I know the fastest way there." Three said, "I got the rest of the agents watching the route so you'll be fine."

"Lets go I guess." said Wedos.

* * *

 **AR-MISSIONLOG14018-1: FAILED.**

 **SEND NEXT SQUAD OF "Peregine Series Humanoid Utility Droid (Military Model.)" TO FOUNDATION PERSONNEL, TERMINATE AT ALL COSTS.**

* * *

 **So, we got through our first fight, we saw the first skirmish of the story, and possibly some more ideas coming soon, but for now. See y'all later.**


	7. To Talk and Plan

**okokok So sorry for making y'all wait like the entire week for one chapter, I got like one word, and thats School.**

* * *

 **In A Secret Octarian Military Base….**

An Elite Octoling soldier was running down the halls, then suddenly storms into the room, where 4 five star Generals, and DJ Octavio, who was the Commander-In-Chief stood still in the room, looking at the young soldier.

Octavio spoke up first, "Why are you here?"

"Sir, we have reports of the 9th Marine Regiments attack on Inkopolis…." The messenger take a slight breathe before resuming, "They were unsuccessful in the attack and a reported 33.51% total casualties, counting both injured and dead."

The men in the room were speechless. They were murmuring about potential plans or if they underestimated the powers of the Inklings despite not having an actual military force. How was a force of atleast a thousand men armed with standard issued military gear not enough to take over a civilian population that was attacked with surprise?

"We also have video recordings of the battle from cameras that were on various troops that were recovered." said the Elite.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go play these videos!" says one of the generals.

The Elite pulls out a hard drive, and puts it on a computer hooked to a projector, she then plays the videos that showed the Octarians attempt to liberate Inkopolis.

The first video showed an Octobombers POV, two figures in black gear coated in purple-pinkish ink were fighting in a ditch, they used weapons that looked foreign and didn't look like any weapon observed to be used by any Inklings. They were tanking the barrage of ink from the Octarian soldiers, then the Octobomber gets close to one of them to directly attack them with a Splat Bomb, this results in it being grabbed by the figure then repeatedly stabbed by a sharp object that ended the Octobomber.

The second video was of an Octotrooper in his posts, moving slowly along the trenches whilst firing it's weapon upon the small retreating Inkling forces, then his comrades were seen mysteriously falling down dead, with holes in their heads, then the feed cuts out as the Octotrooper hears a sound then falls as it collides with him.

The third video was in an Octolings POV, where his team rushes the ditches and manages to subdue one of the black figures, who was just swinging his sharp object in an attempt to get the team away whilst being shot down by the Octoshots of the team. They were subsequently attacked by an android, then the video cuts out as the android points a charger like weapon and shoots the Octoling in the head."

The fourth, fifth, and sixth videos were just short clips of Octarian soldiers engaging the mysterious black figures on the roof, and being shot down in seconds as a beam of yellow like objects cut them down.

The military generals, and even DJ Octavio stood speechless, they didn't look like NSS, what kind of gear were they using, and how did they survival against all that ink that splashed them?

"Sir… I'd suggest that-"

"No." DJ Octavio said, interrupting his General.

"I want to send some units from the OSF unit to serve as recon, and possibly capture one of these people. They're gonna be deployed ASAP." Octavio ordered.

"The Octarian Special Forces unit? But they aren't proven or tested to be ready and comfortable yet with their cybernetic implants." said another General.

"Well think of this as their test." said Octavio.

"Yes sir, we're telling them to get ready for deployment immediately."

"Good."

* * *

 **Tentakeel Outpost**

The MTF and NSS agents meet up in the outpost, where they sat in an area to discuss about the recent events.

"So first things first, who are you?" Agent 4 says, breaking the silence. "We haven't seen who and what you guys are, because of those masks and helmets that just cover your entire faces up."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt right?" said Wedos.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Commander Latterson said, before taking off his helmet and mask.

"No fucking way….." said Pearl.

"Is this a dream or am I drunk?" said Callie, Marie raising an eyebrow at her afterwards.

"Are you guys actually…. Human?" Agent 8 asked.

"We are human yes, but we came here by crossing a portal to your world." Latterson answered.

"So what are those weapons you guys carry? They don't like your average Splatter or Octo shot to me." Agent 3 asked.

"These are called firearms, unlike your ink guns, they fire a small projectile called a bullet, that causes damage by colliding with a target and causing damage to the outside and insides of the target. There are different kinds of firearms and bullets too." Latterson explains.

"That sounds nice, and considering how they were able to hit targets farther and quickly, it seems pretty efficient." Marie remarks.

"I think that's cool and all, but we need to discuss a discovery me and Wedos found out during the battle." Reynolds said.

"Yeah, we found out that the androids that attacked the four of us were SCP-1360 instances from Andersons Robotics. The symbol on them is the Andersons Robotics symbol, eagle, circle, AR, and everything, in good condition too." Wedos explained.

"So that's why the insignias while we fought the statue looked similar…" Latterson said.

"When we regrouped, I took a look at the androids that attacked us, some of them had the eagle, and some parts of a circle, but some had parts that were scratched out, and one of them even had the A but the R was scratched out." Latterson explained.

"So… do we need to request MTF Gamma-13 personnel here?" Ian said, with an ice pack to his head.

"No not really, if things get too awry, then we can." Latterson responded.

"Sorry to interrupt, but, who are these "Andersons Robotic" people you guys are talk about?" Agent 4 asked.

"So long story short, they're a group that basically manufactures androids and electronic devices that display anomalous effects that catch our attention." Koch said.

"Sounds pretty scary." said Agent 4.

"But what about the Octarian attack?" asked Agent 3.

"I don't know, but I know for a damn fact that they ain't affiliated with the clankers, hell I even saw them shoot one of those Octarians you people call." said Koch.

"So we're dealing with two new organizations that we don't know who could or could not possible enemies to Inkopolis?" said Agent 4.

"At the same time, I think we got one of them on our side, so I think we're on equal footing here." Agent 8 said.

"Direct us to where the Octarian forces are based at." Latterson ordered.

"Wait what? But why?" Cap'n Cuttlefish asked.

"Just do it, I think my team needs to investigate something that is our business only." Latterson said.

"Fine, go down that manhole that leads to their base, where Agent 4 took down their leader a year ago." The Cap'n directed.

"Thank you, and we may help when we can." said Latterson.

The MTF unit then cut a hole through the manhole, and made their way to the other side.

Cap'n Cuttlefish turned to his men, and ordered.

"Marina, I need you to establish recon over Octo Canyon immediately, I don't know what we're dealing with here."

"Agents 3, 4, & 8 go follow them, be sneaky and do not get caught."

"1,2, & are to wait here as support for 3,4, & 8."

The NSS agents got to their positions, hoping to intercept and prevent a potential disaster that could change Inkopolis forever.

* * *

 **In An Unknown Place.**

"In order to win this war, we need native support." said one of the thirteen figures in the room.

"I agree, judging from the reports, if we can be allied with them, we can easily overwhelm them in numbers and firepower." said another figure.

"All vote on the raise of hands."

"Yea?"

All 13 hands are risen, the vote is then decided there without a choice of nay.

"Very well then."

* * *

 **In Site 81.**

"Hey Kondraki!" yelled out Dr. Clef.

"Yeah Clef?" asked Kondraki.

"Wanna go do some squid hunting?" asked Clef.

"Uh sure, I can always take a picture for the document you need." Kondraki said.

"Good, go get your gear, and let's go to a place perfect for this activity." Clef said as he loaded up his Winchester 1912 shotgun, and holstered it afterwards, heading to the armoury with Kondraki.

* * *

 **Bet you never saw that coming, but we got Kondraki and Clef in the story, and I bet you guys can bet what side Andersons Robotics is gonna be on.**

 **(idk if thats bad or not.)**

 **But anyways, see y'all later, and cheers.**


	8. Octobot King, Mk III

**So ya, finally got this done. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **DJ Octavio's Palace**

DJ Octavio was eating on his throne, when a soldier came through the doors, kneeled, and waited for the king to listen.

"What do you want?" asked Octavio.

"Sir we have spotted five mysterious figures moving through Cephalon HQ, recent reports say that they are on the fifth kettle, and that they look like the ones that defeated the 9th Marine Regiment force at Inkopolis."

"Get my Octobot Mk. III ready, and rally up the remaining OSF team to rendezvous with me."

* * *

 **Cephalon HQ**

The MTF team moved through the area, using rappels, and other methods to navigate through, until they see a huge kettle, which they entered through.

Once through the kettle, the team was greeted by a stadium like environment, standing on what seems to be a launchpad below them, they jump to a bigger part of the stadium, where a giant object was in the middle. Once Agent Reynolds took a step to examine the object, steam was outputted and the object rose. It was the Octobot King in it's full glory, outfitted with 3 shielded mounted Splatlings that took the top section, with Tenta-Missile launchers that replaced the 's boomboxes, and 4 Killer Wails that lie near Octavio, with Octavio himself being shielded by a transparent glass.

"What the hell is that…." asked Agent Ian.

"I don't know, but I think we should fire at it!" said Agent Koch. raising his HK417 at the object.

Commander Latterson raised his fist and said, "Hold your fire. Engage when it attacks us first."

The DJ proceeds to play a song, and says, "Third time's the charm!" as the stadium lit up, there was cheering everywhere, and then the mounted guns moved, open fired, and thus began the fight between Octavio and Delta-17.

Gunfire met with the robotic giant, but barely scratched it, Octavios fists and and other weapons kept the team on their feet, but eventually they were able to focus and disable 2 of the Splatlings.

"Two down, 1 more to go!" yelled Agent Koch.

"Not so fast!" yelled Octavio as he pulled out his 4 Killer Wails, unleashing them at once, the agents got out of the way, all of them except for Agent Ian, who was struck by 3 out of 4 Killer Wails.

Agent Ian was standing still for a few seconds, before becoming active and firing wildly at the Octobot King, getting it's attention, and the other agents struck for the kill.

Agent Wedos got his FGM-148 Javelin out and locked on one of the fists, and fired, destroying the fist upon contact. This made the Octobot enter an enraged mode, as emergency sprinklers were deployed that covered the arena, and had a more defensive behavior, such as spinning around and using it's remaining fist to defend itself.

Agent Koch, Reynolds, and Commander Latterson all focused on the third Splatling, overwhelming it and taking it down, leaving no Splatling fire to sustain suppressive fire for the Octobot.

The Octobot retreated to the very back and stayed dormant for 10 seconds, before turning all of it's Tenta-Missile launchers into 3 giant cannon like devices. Where it proceeded to shoot out 6 ink strikes that covered the arena.

Commander Latterson yelled a command before it dropped, "GET THE FUCK DOWN!"

The arena went silent…. the audience didn't peep, and no action was did for 1 minute.

Octolings from the OSF unit rappelled to the arena, closing into the area where the MTF were last seen, to capture or kill them.

Commander Latterson came to, shaking his head around imperceptibly. He looked around and saw the OSF forces closing in his position, his other teammates status were unknown.

So he did what a Mobile Task Force operative was trained to do. Shoot to kill.

Latterson pulled out his two FN Five-SeveN's, one in each hand, and fired wildly like a person shooting a gun for the first time without help.

The OSF units were surprised and hid in the pink ink, while some were wounded or killed.

Agent Koch suddenly woke up second, and was greeted by multiple Octoling soldiers trying to take him away while Latterson was distracted. He got his combat knife out and stabbed the nearest Octoling in the eyes.

The rest of the agents subsequently woke up and started to retake their control, but most of the OSF units were hiding in the ink, quickly avoiding gunfire and shooting the agents with their ink guns that had little effect.

Agent Reynolds had an idea, he got out his water canteen and poured it to where he saw one of the Octolings hide in, the water was successful and the Octoling melted into the ink floor while the water dissolved the ink itself.

DJ Octavio was shocked, but had an idea. He reactivated his Octobot and fired a fist at the agent with the LMG that supported the opposition. The plan was successful and the agents were forced to scatter, with their gunner having to take time to fire again. This left the OSF units with time to rush and hopefully deal damage to them.

The OSF ganged up on Ian. Hitting him with all of the rollers, brushes, octoshots, and other weapons they had at their disposal. The target was simply trying to run and didn't fire back.

"Agh, FUCK! GET THESE CUNTS OFF ME." Ian yelled on the radio.

Agent Wedos was able to respond silently, just focusing his triple rail FN P90 and firing on the Octolings that were attacking Ian. The Octolings were forced to spread out, some retreating, some going for Wedos, and the rest still attacking Ian.

Ian was able to fight them off with the reduced numbers of hostiles that attacked him.

"Thank you comrade." was all that Ian said before raising his stained MK48 and firing at Octavio.

"That's it! I've had **ENOUGH."** yelled Octavio, he slammed his Octobot to the ground, it shook the ground, knocking both MTF and Octarian personnel on the ground.

"Shit, sit-rep?" said Commander Latterson.

A voice was heard on the radio, "Wedos here, Koch is on the floor, Reynolds is up, he's keeping their asses away from us, and we don't know where the fuck Ian is."

But after the transmission, the radio came back to transmit another message before going out.

"Oh fuck they're everywhere! SHIT SEND HELP NOW!" _Gunfire of a Beretta 92F and a MP5KA5 were heard before transmission cuts out._

"Wedos do you copy!? Reynolds, ANYONE?" the Commander's call weren't answered.

* * *

We cut to where Wedos and the team were, being surrounded by overwhelming odds, while DJ Octavio was fighting Commander Latterson and Agent Ian.

"Shit, THEY'RE BEHIND US!" yelled Koch, immediately pulling out his USP Tac. and shooting into the direction of the OSF units that just crept closer.

The Octoling forces were splatted though, and a barrage of green ink began to take some of the arena. Three people, most specifically 2 Inklings and an Octoling appeared out of nowhere, the surprise appearance of the NSS agents helped as the MTF agents quickly rearmed themselves and started to wreck havoc on the arena.

The OSF agents begin to lose ground, Agent Wedos pulled out his FGM-148 Javelin, and fired a rocket that hit the glass of the Octobot, destroying it and disabling it.

Upon the sight of the Octobot falling to the ground, Commander Latterson shouted, "He's down, everyone push!"

The 5 MTF agents aggressively pushed through, with the 3 NSS agents providing support. The OSF were able to escort DJ Octavio out of the area, and retreated.

"WE DID IT!" yelled Agent Ian raising his M4A1 Carbine in the air.

Commander Latterson reloaded his HK416, and spoke to his radio, "Damn, Command did you get all of that?"

"We sure did, that'll add a lot to the incident logs." Command responded.

"Now sorry if I interrupted your lil' celebration, but we need to go back to Tentakeel Outpost, and explain what the hell happened while you guys fought." Agent 4 suddenly said.

"Damn, thought you'd know this like on the back of your head, if it can give us an image of what we're going up against, then yeah." Commander Latterson said.

"Then I guess we both know where to go then."

"Indeed."

The group of eight were then led back to Tentakeel Outpost, going back a step, but at the same time assessing the threats they faced.

* * *

A bird drone saw everything, the fight, from beginning to end. It returns to base, to provide their owners recon of the situation.

* * *

 **So ya yeet, I tried to make this chapter a fight instead of the miniature battles or puzzle stuff that was present in 1 and some other chapter.**

 **So, until then, see ya later.**


	9. A Battle That Will Escalate Everything

**Jesus Christ, I am so sorry for the 2 week break of chapters, school and procrastination was being a bitch, but here we are. Cheers, and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **1 DAY AFTER CH. 8**

Octavio was on his chair, watching the surveillance tapes from the 9th Marine Regiments offense on Inkopolis, to his personal fight with the mysterious men in black, thoroughly studying them their tactics, the strengths, and of course, their weaknesses he could find.

One of his generals walked in, and saluted him.

"You requested me, sir?" he asked.

Octavio stopped the tapes and looked at the middle aged man, "Indeed, assemble the entire 466th Armored Air Battalion as soon as you can."

The general looked at him with a shocked expression, "Bu-but sir! We just formed the unit 2 weeks ago, and most of them are recruits with no experience."

Octavio simply sneered at him, "I don't need skill or proficiency. What I need is numbers."

The general simply walked away, doing what Octavio as requested.

As soon as he was gone however, Octavio looked at the camera systems, first looking at his private workshop, where his Octobot was being rebuilt, then a secret military facility, where his OSF unit were training, and finally a chamber with tubes and such, where there were Octarians and Octolings alike, getting robotic implants and modifications, as well as a fluid in their chambers, giving them a visual skin change of blue & green.

Behind Octavio though, a huge bright orange suit was empty, it's paint scratched and various symbols including a blue star, the words " U-HEC Unit" and "GOC" were printed on the suit as well, being worked on by the most loyal and skilled engineers he could find

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Andersons Robotics Hideout**

The 13 figures were again interrupted by an Amur Series Recon Drone flying on one of the desks, and provided video of the MTF's fight against Octavio and the OSF units.

After the video stopped playing, one of the hidden figures walked out of the darkness, with the skin that made it look like a GOC Strike Team operative, clad in a White Suit, walked out and said, "I think we should do a little more spying before we attack, perhaps we can work things out with these so-called "Octarians" that can pose a threat here."

Another figure walked out of the shadows, this time impersonating Site Director Elliott Emerson, of Site 13.

The Saker Android looked around at everyone, and spoke, "Although I agree with this alliance, I believe we should capture these Foundation agents instead of capturing them, they can open up information about Site 13, and possibly other areas where we can recover our products before we were asleep for 12,000 years."

"Right, so who should we send?" said the White Suit Saker Android.

Saker Emerson simply snickered with a hint of human emotion and looked at everyone, "We should all introduce ourselves to them, shall we?"

* * *

 **3 DAYS AFTER CH. 8**

The start of a new day, Splatfest begins, Inklings and Octolings alike choose a team, the theme being Pulp, or No-Pulp. A kinda stupid theme I know.

MTF Commander Latterson and his team were stationed right outside of Inkopolis, most specifically, the north and east sectors of the border, because of how Octo Valley and Octo Canyon were in those directions.

Latterson had Agent Reynolds and Agent Koch deploy 5 pieces of VERITAS gear that the GOC had supplied the Foundation years ago with, specifically 5,000 units that were only used by MTF units and other personnel, and the purpose of the Foundations R&D team to improve or make models of their own that serve the purpose of VERITAS.

Agent Reynolds spoke, albeit in a surprised and shook tone, "Sir, VERITAS spots about 486 lifeforms from the East sector, where the others are.

Latterson immediately got on his radio, "Attention all units in the east sector, there are about 500 hostiles headed to your location in 4 minutes, get ready for a potential assault."

* * *

 **EAST SECTOR**

"You heard the Commander, get the fuck ready now!" yelled Koch.

Agent Ian mounted his MK48 in a position that would cover air and land, whilst Agent Wedos put his FGM-148 to where the hostiles would supposedly show up at, and Agent Koch contacted the NSS, telling to them to come for backup.

 **3 Minutes Later….**

"Contact!" was all the MTF at the sector heard before ink and gunfire erupted, beginning the third confrontation between the Foundation and the opposition.

The opposition were quickly discovered to be the Octarians, but there were different, clad with robotic prosthetics, and only more of them were seen rushing towards them, shooting ink and such whilst the operatives gun down as much of the invading force as much as they can.

* * *

 **At Inkopolis Square**

The NSS agents were doing their Splatfest games, they were split though, so they would face each other sometimes, but it's all fun and games in the end.

Marie got out of the tower alongside Agent 8 and Pearl to go take a break and eat out in their Pulp Splatfest tees.

That is when she got radio activity, she pulled her radio next to her to listen, then she heard the following broadcast, "This is Agent Koch on this radio channel, shit… SEND BACKUP NOW! We're losing the east sector, the enemy is attacking on air and la- INCOMING!"

Marie was about to tell the other agents the news, but as she was about to, an emergency broadcast was enabled, getting everyone's attention and stopping the current battles.

The broadcast only put this message on the screen, "FOREIGN INVASION WARNING. ALL CITIZENS ARE TO STAY CALM AND STAY IN SAFE AREAS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE."

As everyone was looking at the screen, police officers were running through the Square, to the direction of the west and south sectors.

Marie radioed to Marina, "Marina, what the fuck is happening?"

Marina hastily responded back, "It's the entire fucking Octarian army, they're attacking Inkopolis from the east, west, and south. The east sector is a hard fight between the humans and the Octarians, but some of them are slipping through and heading to the city as we speak. The other two are breached, and first responders are desperately evacuating civilians and fighting off the attack force to no avail."

Marie was dumbfounded, but she got back to her senses and told Marina, "Marina, dispatch all NSS forces to the two sectors unprotected sectors, I have no doubt that those Foundation guys can hold 'em off at the east sector."

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the East Sector…..**

"TEAM, FALL BACK!"

The three operatives lost the border wall as it was destroyed by a horde of bombs and repeated fire from the Splatling and Charger fire. They were currently retreating to a second defensive position, but they were stopped as they were forced to dodge an incoming Octowhirl behind them.

"What the hell is that!?" yelled Wedos.

"I don't know but we're 30 seconds away from the city! We gotta double time it now!" yelled Koch.

The team were able to reach the city, setting up positions for the incoming attack.

The Octowhirl approaches to the direction of the team, but it is stopped as a bunch of anti personnel mines exploded, and the Octowhirl was blown into pieces.

"Boom." was all that Wedos said.

However the air units kept on coming, they fired ink at the sight of the team, but the MTF fired back, they didn't care they were out in the open, with dozens of Inkling watching and recording the fight, ignoring the EAS broadcast.

Ian yelled a simple command, "Hold the line!"

* * *

 **WEST SECTOR**

Octolings and Octarians with blue and green skin colour roamed through the streets, fighting through resistance and executing any non Octarian personnel at sight, without mercy or regret.

MTF Commander Latterson and Agent Reynolds were rushing through the area, spraying and praying at any foot mobiles in the area.

The two managed to run their way to an area under control by the Inkopolis Police Department and other resisting Inklings, but the two decide to stay hidden.

Latterson turned his radio on, "Koch, Ian, Wedos, are you there?"

There was a response, "This is Agent Wedos, we lost the East Gate, multiple air units are converging in the city, we're currently trying to hold off as much as we can in the area."

Just as Wedos finished his sentence, a loud explosion was heard in Latterson and Reynolds area.

Latterson looked out of the alley, and saw a huge tidal wave of teal ink rushing towards them.

"Reynolds, fucking run and don't look behind you!" Latterson yelled, as he bolted the other way, with Reynolds following.

* * *

 **SOUTH SECTOR**

Marie, Callie, and Agent 4 were at the area, trying to stall the Octarians from pushing to give the civies enough time to evacuate.

Just then, a loud shriek was heard, as an Octostomp appeared, attacking and immediately stomping on the area, searching for unfortunate souls to be killed by its face.

"Clear the area! We need to get to high ground now!"

The three went to the rooftops, but Marina radioed to them, "Octocopter and Octobomber squadrons are headed to your positions, get ready for both an air and land attack."

Agent 4 swore under his breath, and responded, "How many are coming?"

Marina said in a pessimistic tone, "About 200-250 of them, combine that with the 700 or so foot mobiles from their sanitized teams and it's gonna be a fucking shitshow."

Marie immediately ordered, "Retreat to the Square, we can hold em off there."

The other agents didn't question her, and just followed along.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with MTF Psi-4**

3 members of MTF Psi-4, Dr. Clef, and Dr. Kondraki were walking inside of SCP-4092, to the direction of Inkopolis, unaware of the battle that was happening there.

"So, um, Dr. Clef, what the hell are we gonna do there?" asked the MTF Commander.

Clef looked at him, and opened his mouth, "We're going squid hunting."

The Commander just simply sighed, "Whatever you say."

* * *

 **So yay, another battle, and yes, MTF Psi-4 isn't an actual task force on the wiki, I just came up with it for this story, and cause I didn't want to use MTF Lambda 2** ( **Dr. Clef's Bisexual Assassination Squad), because that would probably too hard to work with, unless I can get details from more tales or Dr. Clef himself.**

 **So anyways, hope I don't have to do another unannounced break, a new chapter will come soon. But until next time, farewell.**


	10. Secured, Contained, but yet to Protect

**So, this took some time, and yes I always write these notes after I wrote the story, but I pulled through despite the difficulties I had detailed in the Authors Note, so enjoy this long chapter, 3k words Jesus Christ.**

* * *

 **At Site 81..**

A Researcher was walking to the Site Director's office, to inform him of the five man team that was sent in SCP-4092.

"So sir, you called me?" said the Researcher.

The chair turned around, revealing the Site Director of Site 81, Dr. Aktus, "Yes I did call you, Head Researcher. Did the exploration team go through?"

The Head Researcher nodded, "Yes, MTF Psi-4, Dr. Clef and Dr. Kondraki were successfully sent through the unclassed wormhole. They've been briefed on the numerous mission objectives you assigned them."

Dr. Aktus grinned, "Good, the potential of SCP-4092 is too big to be lost."

* * *

 **Right Outside of Inkopolis…**

"Sir, I see VERITAS gear here." said one of the Psi-4 operatives, near to the gear.

Dr. Clef walked to the operative, "So it seems like the Delta-17 team was here, most likely in the city…" as he looks at purple substances everywhere, leading into the city, and looked in the VERITAS map on his sophisticated combat suit from the Omega-7 project, showing no lifeforms detected.

Dr. Kondraki took a picture of the substances for the document, and the team walked into the city, unknowingly walking into a warzone.

* * *

 **In Inkopolis...**

The overwhelming number of Octarians and the damage caused has forced the few dozen defenders and thousands of civilians from the South, West, and East sectors of the city, where they create a stronghold as their last stand.

Even though almost every Inkling in the area had no combat experience, they were able to form a militia group, whom they called, "The Square Ink Guardians" or SIG for short. Most of them joined, although unorganized and suffered tremendous casualties every skirmish, only getting worse and worse by the second.

It was only one day since the invasion started, and it looked like the Inklings were gonna be decimated.

However, when night came, the attacks just immediately stopped. Militiamen were assigned to nighttime patrols.

In the dead of night, a guardsman alerts his peers, as he spots multiple figures from the South Sector. He raises his charger to shoot at him, but someone else tells him to cease fire, as they weren't identified yet.

The figures got close to the outpost, and there were 3 of them, all scratched up and injured, all Inklings.

One of the guards volunteered to venture to the three of them.

"Hey you, what the hell happened?" said the guard.

The three of them hesitated to talk, until one of them, an Inkling Boy, who was clad in a ripped yellow jacket decided to speak.

"We were fighting in this sector, escorting survivors and taking as much of the enemy down as we could. But we were subsequently overran by the overwhelming force."

"Very well, what are your names?" asked the guard.

"Just call me Agent 4, and the others Agent 1, and Agent 2." said Agent 4.

The guard just shrugged, "Strange, but come in."

* * *

 **WEST SECTOR**

The Octarian forces patrolled the area, looking for any survivors that survived the tidal wave.

MTF Commander Latterson suddenly woke up, in a abandoned building, with Agent Reynolds creating a little area for them to stay in, and survey the area.

Latterson shook his head a bit, and asked Reynolds, "Where the fuck are we?"

Reynolds recoiled in surprise, but looked at him calmly, "We're still in enemy territory sir, they got the entire area under lockdown."

"But what about the others?" asked Latterson.

"They're still in the East Sector, they were able to rendezvous with the NSS agents sent in the East. They said that they're gonna stage multiple raids on several -B patrols." Reynolds explained.

Latterson looked at Reynolds, "Raids when we're outnumbered and outgunned? Are they crazy?"

Reynolds gave a slight chuckle and pulled out his night vision goggles, "They don't have these, and you know how much we love to abuse the fuck out of them."

Latterson stood up and equipped his own goggles, "Good thinking Reynolds."

* * *

 **A few minutes later…**

The two Foundation agents were moving across the buildings fast, firing at the Octarian forces that were caught off guard along the way. They then encountered their first patrol, an Octostomp protecting by a mounted Splatling, and soldiers around it.

"Reynolds, to the left! Two hostiles on that MG!" yelled Latterson.

Reynolds got his SCAR SSR and shot the two Octarians manning the turret.

Then, the few dozen footmen defending the Octostomp were forced to hide behind the massive cube, as Lattersons HK416 rained down fire.

To cause more casualties, the two ran around them in the buildings, and erased the remaining footmen with their weapons in a blink of an eye.

And for the final nail in the coffin, the Octostomp was put down as the two operatives unleashed their wrath on the clueless and large foe.

One patrol down, a few more to go.

"On me!" yelled Latterson, as he moved out to their next targets.

* * *

 **An hour later at Inkopolis Square…**

The outpost was in short peace, as the Octarian military haven't attacked for a couple of hours now, Inklings were getting trained in weapon accuracy and movement by the three NSS agents that came into the outpost earlier.

Then, an ear piercing sound was made, as an explosion at the East was heard, alarms soon sounded, and men were getting geared up for the potential fight.

"Agent 4, and Agent 1, with me lets go!" Marie called, as she ran to the rooftop.

The three of them ran to the rooftop and looked down at the East, several Octarians and SIG forces were duking it out on the ground, although they were outnumbered, the environment helped them keep fighting.

The three agents spot an Octoshower approaching the premise, only this time it was armed with 2 Stringrays, 1 Splatling, and multiple Tentamissile launchers on it, and it headed for the West.

The three tried to stop it, but it was late so it flew over them, and fired its payload on the West gate, destroying it. SIG forces at the area began to fire at the beast, but resulted in many deaths for the guards.

The three agents decided to join the fray and two of them jumped onto the Octoshower, with Agent 2 staying to snipe at it.

It was a hard fight as it kept moving around, and the constant barrages of projectiles kept them on their feet, leaving destruction on it's path.

But the battle ends as Agent 4 was able to super jump onto the mechanical terror, and throw a Splat Bomb inside, destroying it.

It left Agent 1 wounded as a stray ink shot hit her in the stomach, she was then taken to be cared by the SIG doctors.

But it wasn't the end, as dozens of Octarian soldiers engaged the weaken West side, overwhelming the defending force in a few minutes.

At the same time, multiple siege weapons were able to break down the East gate, and even began to attack the middle gate.

It looked like hope was lost for the outpost, but then loud banging was heard, and most of the soldiers dropped dead in their tracks….

* * *

 **An hour earlier…..**

"Squad, with me!" yelled Koch, who was leading the second group.

The three men attacked a patrol bigger than usual, and their efforts were halted as a bullet zoomed through.

They spread out and took cover in the buildings.

Agent Ian was able to peek undetected and saw a Saker android standing on top of a building across them, holding a M110 DMR and scanning for the agents.

Ian got his M4A1 out and shot at the droid, hitting it a couple of times, but not enough to take it down.

The android soon recalibrated it's rifle and fired at Ians position, but quickly stopped as Agent Koch sniped it with his HK417.

The android fell and landed on the concrete near the Octarian soldiers, attracting their attention to above.

Agent Wedos improvised and pulled out his XM25 CDTE, shooting it's airburst grenades at the tall Octo-oven, damaging it, but not destroying it.

Agent Ian came in with his MK48 and opened fire on the foot soldiers, erasing them from the positions they were in.

Just as the patrol was getting cleaned up, seven droids appeared, all of them Peregrine utility robots.

They were armed with small arms fire, like rifles and shotguns, but specifically, two of them had a glowing weapon, spewing out electricity.

The three MTF agents hid in the dark buildings, under fire by the M27 IAR one of them possessed.

The other robots went aggressive and tried to break in the areas they were in, trying to surround them.

But the MTF were mobile and kept on moving from one area to another, avoiding them and trying to make them group up for easy pickings.

Usually, this worked on human targets, but these were Andersons Robotic androids, specifically ones with AI that make them a superhuman soldier and a tactician. A warrior to not be trifled with.

So they were able to keep up with the MTF, keeping them on their toes, still in the circle the AR droids kept them in.

Eventually, they were out of stamina and forced to hold positions just 3 km from the Square.

It didn't take long for them to enter the MTF's area, but it would one hell of a fight to win.

As they went in, a trip mine explosive was triggered and blew one of the robots up, leaving time for the three agents to fire at the door, successfully killing another droid.

It was a 5 to 3 fight, still not a winnable fight, but a better chance of winning.

Soon, the robots were able to take the 1st and 2nd floor of the building, only sustaining 2 casualties. On the third floor, a firefight erupted, one of the robots used its electric gun to use the spilled water conduct electricity, forcing the Foundation personnel to retreat to the fourth floor with minor burns.

On the fourth floor, one of the robots were blown up by a shot from Agent Wedos XM25, but they still fought in the area, the remaining four robots fought, and were able to weaken them as they were able to hit Agent Koch with a burst of electricity, and a 9mm bullet in his left arm, but not penetrating the armour. The agent was out cold.

This forced the MTF to retreat to the fifth floor, as their last stand.

Wedos was able to hide Koch in the cold damp fireplace, and subsequently created cover to defend the area.

The door broke down, this time they didn't fall for the trap and the windows broke instead, surprising the agents.

Agent Ian was out first as he was hit with a fully charged electric bolt, and was thrown across the room onto a wall, knocking him out.

Agent Wedos was the last one remaining and was able to take down one of them with his FN P90 before being kicked into a wall, and grabbed by the collar of his uniform.

The robot began to speak, "So, you're the pesky Foundation personnel I've been told about."

"So? What about us being Foundation?" said Wedos.

"You're the reason I had to be in this body, because of your "Omega-12 Project". You thought weaponizing the anomalies you have like SCP-076 would work, did you?" The robot explained.

Wedos was confused for a moment, "Omega-12? I thought Pandoras Box was Omega-7. We also didn't have any AR droids, the closest thing we had to these were not even created yet!"

The robot only tucked harder, "Lies, all of them. How would you know if you don't even know the damn designation of the team that has tainted us."

Wedos stood in a trance, he remembered being a Security officer at Area-25, where he saw SCP-105 and one of the Omega-7 agents dueling in weapons accuracy with a SIG Sauer P226, and SCP-076-2 destroying two agents in melee combat with a Nerf foam sword, even breaking one of their jaws.

Then came that forsaken day, SCP-076-2, or Able had escaped containment, and his explosive collar was deactivated.

Wedos didn't follow protocol, and took all of the staff he could outside of the site, and escaped by a helicopter escort from the MTF Nu-7 team that was there, and pulled way minutes before the onsite nuclear warheads exploded, marking the destruction of Area-25.

Wedos woke out of his trance and looked at the droid straight in the eyes.

"Because I saw them in action, everyday until that incident." Wedos said.

The droid holding held his other hand in a fist, but was stopped as a roller smacked the droid down, and was shot was in the head by a shotgun soon later.

Wedos fell down and looked up, he saw a lime green female Inkling and someone in a battle suit looking down at him, the man in the suit reached his hand out, and Wedos got pulled up.

He looked around, there were 10 figures, he was only able to make out 8 of them, 5 were Foundation personnel, and the 3 were Inklings and an Octoling.

He looked at the ninth figure with the camera, and the tenth figure infront of him.

Then it spoke, "Wedos, right?"

"Yes sir, and you?" Asked Wedos.

It chuckled, "I am Doctor Alto Clef, or Dr. Clef for short."

Wedos became wideyed, "Why would they send you here Clef? Oh and who's the other guy?"

Dr. Clef soon explained, "Command had lost contact after you guys had that fight, it was a full week without transmission from any of you guys. So good ol' Aktus and the 05 Council sent me and Kondraki to find you and set up base in here. The other guys are from Psi-4, the only reliable unit available to be with, oh and your team."

Wedos soon ended the conversation, "Im not gonna ask about Kondraki, thank you very much." as he walked to Latterson.

"Whatever you say bucko." Clef said.

* * *

 **Back to the present…..**

Two figures in black armour appeared and shot the remaining Octarians until they retreated, they then turned around and looked at the SIG guards who had a face of shock and fear. The NSS agents look on with glee as the Foundation agents finally arrived.

10 more figures popped out of the shadows and rained havoc down onto the Octarian forces that were on the other sides of the gate. They were a mix of Foundation and NSS agents.

Agent 4 decided to stop the standoff, "Stand down men, they're with us."

One of the MTF operatives looked at 4, "Commander Latterson and Agent Wedos here."

Four nodded, "Thank you for coming here."

"Your welcome mate." Wedos said.

Latterson began to walk to the South and East gate, as they saw a horde of Inklings and Octolings eying the Foundation personnel in fascination.

There he saw Dr. Clef looking around, chattering with Agent 3.

Latterson walked up to Clef and heard their conversation.

"Oh come on ya' gal, the recoil on that 9mm isn't much compared to this baby. You'd need to just get used to it." As he showed his Winchester 1912.

"But the Hero Shot has no recoil, and it's easy to use." Three said, looking at the UMP9 she held in her hands."

"Good luck trying to hit a target from mid range then." Clef gloated.

Agent Three then went silent for a second and held her gun close to her like a baby.

"I'll think about it." Three said.

Clef smiled, "That's the spirit babe, wanna smoke a cigar?"

Three looked at him with a confused expression, "Whats a cigar?"

Latterson then suddenly slid into the conversation, "Im pretty sure young squid girls are not suppose to smoke, Clef."

"Why did you have to ruin the fun? We don't even know her age." Clef said.

"Im 16 sir." Agent 3 says.

"Well time to research laws later. Moving on, what do you wanna talk about Latterson?" asked Clef.

Latterson looked at him, "So when do we stop acting like a mercenary force and actually follow our motto of the Foundation?"

"Well we already put the "S" in "Secure" and "C" in "Contain", Now we're working on the "P" in "Protect"." Clef explained.

Agent Reynolds came in running, "Sir, VERTIAS at the East border shows about 900 lifeforms retreating from the area."

"So I guess they ran, eh?" Clef said.

Reynolds nodded, "Yes, sir."

Clef stood up, "I'll radio Command, at least find us a spot to create a site here."

Latterson saluted, "Yes, sir."

* * *

 **At Cephalon HQ…**

20 Peregrine Utility Robots approached the area, with various firearms in hand, catching the attention of the Octarians in the area.

They quickly ran into defensive positions and pointed their weapons at the still robots.

"Get out of here or we will respond with force!" Yelled the Octoling on the speaker.

Soon, a Saker android appeared, with the disguise of Director Emerson.

He looked up at the tower of where the message was being transmitted and responded, "We're not here to fight, we want to have a talk with your leader."

The Octoling officer tried to play sassy, "What if I say no?"

The twenty robots readied their weapons and pointed it at the Octarian soldiers, "A fight will happen, one that will only hurt us both, not benefit us."

The officer ceded, "Fine, stay there, I'll radio Octavio."

The Saker android grinned a little, "As you wish."

* * *

 **At Site 81….**

The Head Researcher barged into the Site Directors office again, catching him off guard.

"Head Researcher, why did you barge into my room?" asked Director Aktus.

The researcher merely smiled, "I got good news, Clef and his team were able to find establish connection with us in SCP-4092, he also found the Delta-17 team alive and healthy. He's asking for authorization of a site being constructed in 4092."

The Site Director was in awe upon hearing the news, "This is good, very good! I will send a request for the needed items to the 05 Council."

"You can go now, I'll give orders later." the SD said.

"As you wish sir." the Head Researcher said, heading back to his post.

As soon as the researcher walked out, Director Aktus filed out two forms to the 05 Council, for the needed items to construct a site in 4092, and the other form for the classification of SCP-4092 as a Class A wormhole.

* * *

 **So, I plan to start the more prominent SCP parts like exploration logs, lore into SCP-1730, and such.**

 **As always, until then, farewell.**


	11. Exploration Log

**Authors Note: Long story short, I published another story a few weeks ago, and decided to work on the next 3-4 chapters for it. And being the dumbass I was, I literally forgot that I had this entire chapter ready just to be published for this story back in late January, with Chapter 12 being half way done. So I got off my lazy ass and finally published this chapter, now I gotta go back and work on the Veil story now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11.**

It had been a few days after the entire ordeal, the combined efforts of Psi-4, the Delta-17 team, and the NSS were able to give the residents Class A amnestics to make them forget about the existence of the events of yesterday, and the existence of the Foundation and NSS.

The Foundation exploration teams was temporarily camped in Tentakeel Outpost, waiting until the SCPF was able to get the supplies through to create the new Site.

Delta-17 and the two Foundation doctors were in the Outpost, setting it up with their equipment and various security measures, whilst also taking patrols of the area.

The Commander of the Psi-4 squad was currently out on a exploration mission with two of his men, with Agent 3 and Marie leading the way through the vast world they were in.

"Madam, if I may ask, where are we?" asked the Commander, looking around the empty area, holding his UMP45 tightly with his trigger finger, ready to shoot.

Marie locked her head to face where the Commander was, her hair in similar fashion, "We're not near the city for sure, if I have to assume without my map, we're currently in the line that divides the Octarian and Inkopolis borders."

The Commander simply nodded his head in response.

The five man team kept on walking in the area, until one of the MTF members spot something, quickly alerting the others in the process, "Sir, im picking up a weak radio signal about half a klick to the West."

The team stopped, all of them facing to the West, their weapons deployed and pointed at that direction.

The Commander cautiously led them to the area, walking until they saw a haggard, office building that had it's roof and some of it's top floors torn off. The outside of the walls being covered by the wildlife that surrounded it.

The Psi-4 and NSS team looked around, in amazement of how noone found this structure yet. The Psi-4 Commander activated his radio, and told the personnel at the Outpost, "Sir, you may want to see this."

* * *

 **TENTAKEEL OUTPOST**

Dr. Clef was sitting in what he called his "Office", which was just some chairs and a table he set up himself, wondering how he went from being a badass that killed Type Greens and leading MTF Tav-666 to just doing work that is just a speck of dust compared to other stuff he's done in the past.

He was getting bored, sure, having Kondraki work with you after a few months of inactivity was great, but the excitement quickly ran out.

Clef was about to fall asleep when he heard his radio activate and heard a voice, "Sir, you may want to see this."

Clef immediately woke back up and grabbed the radio on his chest, responding back with a question, "Psi-4 Actual, what did you find?"

The Commander began to give him a description, "An old as fuck building, looks like the buildings you'd find in New York or any city area. We're just waiting here to see if we should go in."

Clef wasn't amazed but was happy there was finally something for him to do, "Nice, I'll get the men, you're clear to explore the building, over and out."

Clef stood up from his stair, and walked to the others in the outpost.

* * *

 **BACK TO PSI-4**

"We got the okay from Clef, we're clear to go in the building." said the Commander.

"Copy, we're going in, P4-2 you lead." said one of the MTF members, now designated P4-1.

The Commander, now designated P4-Captain told the NSS agents, "Stay behind us, we might be against something we don't even have the firepower to deal with."

The two NSS nodded their heads, both of them checking their weapons and proceeding with caution.

The fireteam walked into the building, taking the stairs that went into the basement, they went down two levels of stairs before they saw a message on the wall, written out in old, dry, blood. The message only read one thing, "BLEED."

The team stopped to examine it, with P4-1 taking a piece of the concrete out for future examinations.

P4-2 asked a simple but needed question, "This is in English, what the hell is this place?"

P4-Captain soon realized why he said it, "My god, you're right, we can actually understand the words here unlike the signs and letters in the city."

"Well, what are we waiting for?! We could find other humans here." Said P4-2.

The P4-Captain thought of it for a second, then decided to say something, "It's unlikely, but we haven't encountered anything dangerous yet, and I suggest we take the message as a warning. So let's get a move on, and be on our guard."

"Copy that." said P4-2, as he began to walk down further into the installation, with the others following him, all of their guns raised to fire at any moment.

A couple of minutes later, they encounter the end of the stairwell, and were introduced into an area, void of any lighting for them to see.

"It's dark as hell in here, switching lights." said P4-2.

"Copy that, switching lights." said P4-Captain, with the Foundation personnel turning on their shoulder mounted lights.

"Well damn, why didn't we get those Marie?" said Three.

Marie looked to her, "I never thought we needed to explore abandoned buildings when doing this job."

Three shrugged, "Fair point."

The P4-Captain instructed the two NSS agents to stand in the middle, "Stay there and keep up with P4-2, don't want to suffer any casualties in this mission too early."

The two agents nodded and then the team ventured into the dark building. They walked down the hall until they saw multiple pathways heading to different directions, and an elevator to the left.

P4-1 checked to see if the elevator worked, and to their surprised, it still did, as the doors opened, and it's chime played.

They looked the area, wondering where to go from this point, a way out, or go for the risky bet and explore further?

P4-2 looked to the corridor infront of the elevator, noticing a dangling sign that was scratched out, but said, "13 Medical B".

"I believe this leads to the medical bay, I think we can find something here." said P4-2.

"I mean it would make sense." said P4-Captain.

The team walked forwards to where the medical bay would be, eventually they found another intersection, with a decomposing skeleton on the floor at the west.

"Jesus Christ…." said P4-2, his hopes of seeing actual survivors in this facility diminished greatly.

The two Inklings were stoked, "Wha-what is that?" asked Marie.

"Better to tell them now." said P4-1.

P4-2 sighed, "Alright, so that's a dead human, but their skin decomposed long enough to only reveal the bones, which means they've only been dead for a few months, or a year."

Marie was amazed and in shock, "Wait so you're telling me humans still exist in this world?!"

P4-2 groaned a bit and took a breath, "If you don't include humans from another dimension, then most likely yeah."

P4-Captain suddenly appeared between them and interrupted their conversation, "Quick ya' blubberin' and focus on the mission. If there's a dead fella here, it most likely doesn't mean anything or anyone good is in here."

"Good that." said P4-1, clearly being a little too nervous to be the only person functioning as the lookout.

"I say we go back to the outside, something tells me we aren't the only people here." said P4-Captain, looking around.

As soon as the Captain said that, they heard a loud groan from the same direction the corpse was. The entire team mobilized themselves to face their weapons to the sound, waiting a few seconds without a single peep emitting from anyone.

Suddenly, a figure limped towards them, it's body jerking every time it moved. One of the MTF operatives yelled, "Identify yourself or we will shoot!"

However, the figure limped more, eventually revealing themselves in the sights of the mounted flashlights on the MTF agents. Showing an Octoling in average Octarian gear, but with leech like creatures crawling all over its body, slowly disfiguring it further, as the Octolings left hand wasn't present, the equipment it wore in ruin, and showing a missing left eye.

As soon as the disfigured Octoling noticed the group, it opened its mouth, which revealed numerous dead leeches that poured out of its jaw onto the ground, covered in the purple ink that Octolings possess.

The exploration team held in position however, pointing their weapons at the Octoling, waiting for the moment it makes a move, where they'll pull the trigger and shoot.

The Octoling just stood there, facing the five men and women who had their weapons pointed at them, only waiting a few seconds before speaking, "Le-leave immediately! They'll kill you, they'll gut you and eat you like what they did to my men!"

As soon as the Octoling finished its sentence, it began to gag, and fall to its knees, grabbing its own neck before they ceased all physical contact, the Octoling not moving a single bit.

"My goodness, did that Octoling just, kill itself?" asked Agent Three, her face in disbelief, as she tries to process what just occurred in front of her.

P4-1 shot the dead Octoling body a few times, surprising everyone in the process.

"There, had to make sure the bloody bloke is dead." said P4-1, looking at the dead body he just shot, not minding the glares from the others in his squad for his uncalled action.

P4-Captain decided with now light to the information they had, he would make his decision, "Everyone, we're going back to the surface, I think we've seen too damn much today."

P4-2 sighed, "Good that Captain, we most likely need reinforcements to tackle this. My fear reflexes might snap at any second now."

The exploration team retraced their steps to go back to the entrance of the vast underground building they stepped foot in, until when they turned an intersection, expecting an elevator and some pathways, instead they were only met with a turn to the right, and to no other direction.

P4-Captain was the first person to notice the strange inconsistency, checking his radar, "Weird, I swear there was an elevator when we turned here."

"Now that you actually mention it, there was an elevator here, are you sure we didn't take the wrong turn or something?" asked P4-1.

P4-Captain checked his radar, "It says that the elevator and intersections are here."

P4-1 not knowing what to do says, "Well, I think we have to go on with a semi blind eye then, we can't rely on the radar to go 100% of the work you know."

The Captain nodded, "You're right, I'll place down a marker here, and we'll go to the right, maybe we can find something else here."

"I hope so at least, don't wanna miss the next Splatfest." Agent 3 said, in a sassy tone, with a annoyed expression on her face.

The team moved on, turning to the right and wandering around the site, until they heard an audible rumbling-slithering sound.

The team drew their weapons, some of them facing the back, some facing the front, and even one of the team members facing their gun above them.

Just then, a river of the leech creatures from earlier were coming towards them from the direction they came from, the five operatives open fired onto the group, hoping to stop the advance of the thousands of small creatures that were rushing them.

The firearms from the MTF operatives were effective, but wasn't enough to impede the horde of hostiles that were approaching them, but when the two NSS operatives shot their weapons, the ink functioned as a blockade, preventing the leeches from crossing, or else the ink would kill them.

Eventually, the exploration squad was able to utilize the new found capabilities and made an objective to buy them enough time to run to a new area. The team hid themselves in an office room, locking the door, and lacing the door and ventilation with ink to keep themselves safe.

"Sir…. I think you should look at this." said P4-2.

The Captain rushed to P4-2, looking at what P4-2 was pointing at, a working computer terminal, but when it turned on, the following words that appeared on the screen shocked the two MTF operatives, " _SCP INTRANET TERMINAL #1730"_.

"Wait a second, you're telling me, that this very building we're in, was a Foundation site?" asked P4-2.

The P4-Captain was just as confused as P4-2, but soon realized something, "Wait, if this is an abandoned Foundation site, that's means that the anomalies are still here, and we can probably find survivors."

P4-2 looked at him with uncertainty, but remembered the leeches, "So, we gotta get the hell out of here, call in the bigger MTF units to take care of this mess, like Tau-5 or Omega-9."

"But the problem is, we're trapped in here." said the Captain.

P4-2 sighed, "Shit."

The P4 Captain had to keep morale going though, so he told P4-2, "I'll call Command, they'll send people to get us out of here. Meanwhile, get the 4092-A instances to enhance our current defences, and put down the portable SRA's to prevent them from reality bending our stronghold."

P4-2 saluted his Captain, "Yes sir, will do sir." As he walked away to the others, telling them to do what they're told to do.

P4-Captain picked up his radio, "This is Psi-4 Actual to D-17, requesting reinforcements over, we're pinned down at our position. Multiple Euclid-Keter class like anomalies are currently attacking us, including reality benders, send help immediately!

* * *

 **I didn't expect another 2k word chapter, but hey, here it is I guess. So I hope you enjoyed it and endured my very lackluster and unorganized schedule. So until next time, farewell.**

 **(You should also read the other story I mentioned was too focused on earlier, albeit its only one chapter. I plan to drop the next 3-4 chapters somewhere in this month and hope it makes up for the again month long intermission.)**


End file.
